


Devoted Neighbor

by FlameWolf



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tooth Melting cuteness, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: When Tom stumbles across his pregnant neighbor who needs help, he offers his friendly services.  Soon, things spiral far past just being a good neighbor.





	Devoted Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t know Tom Hiddleston, nor have I ever met him in real life. This is just a work of fiction and for fun. No profit will be made from this.
> 
> Author’s Note: A very different Hiddleston fic. Not to be taken all that seriously.

As Selene stared at the groceries rolling down her driveway due to the broken bag she held, she found herself thinking back to how she now found herself heavily pregnant and utterly alone.  It had all started innocently enough.  She had known about the pregnancy for some time but had wanted to wait for their anniversary to break the news to her fiance.  She had even gone to the trouble of going to the local butcher shop and picking out his favorite steak.  She had been in the middle of cooking it when he had come home and all her dreams of their little family had shattered with three little words, “I’m leaving you.”

Of course she had been stunned.  Brushing her ruby hair behind her ear, she had blinked her blue eyes in confusion.  “Wh-what?” she whispered, desperately hoping she had misheard him.

“You heard me Elle, I’m leaving you,” Harold sighed, almost as if he was annoyed that she hadn’t suspected something like this was coming.  Confused, she could only stare at him as she clutched a hand over her heart.

“B-but why?” whispered out of her while the color began to drain out of her world.  The man she had fallen in love with in Highschool and had married at twenty-one simply shook his head as he pursed his lips.

“C’mon Selene...  We got married as soon as we turned twenty-one, there was no way any of this was going to last.  Its time we separated and moved on with our respective lives.  Besides... I haven’t loved you for a very long time,” he confessed, loosening his tie and taking off his suit jacket to drape it over one of his arms.  His wife could only stare at him with a mixture of astonishment as well as just a touch of disbelief and hurt.

“Truth is... I only married you out of a sense of obligation.  We’d been together for so long that I figured that’s what I  _ should _ do.  I figured my feelings for you would grow again over time.  It took too long, too much heartbreak and a psychologist to figure out why I just wasn’t happy,” he continued, his expression softening slightly when he saw just how shell-shocked and pale she looked.

Running a hand through his short, blonde hair, he sighed before he walked to her to lead her to a chair and help her to sit down.  Sitting across from her, he met her eyes carefully as he waited for her to digest everything he’d told her.  As far as she had known, Harold had been perfectly happy.  A bit light on the affection lately but certainly not thinking of leaving her.  The announcement naturally came as quite a shock.  “I’m sorry Elle...  I thought you were as disenchanted as I was.  I know this must be a lot for you to take in.  Especially on our anniversary.  Christ...,” he murmured, hand shaking as he ran it through his flaxen locks again.

Suddenly, his earlier irritation and curtness was replaced by a genuine guilt as he avoided looking at the ruby haired woman across from him.  “I’m leaving tonight.  I already have someone I’m going to be staying with...  Please, try to understand,” he whispered, removing his wedding band and placing it on the table.  Selene simply stared at the metal circlet, too stunned to even feel the hurt that would slam into her as soon as he went out the door.  She stared at the object that was a symbol of their marriage as he went upstairs to get his things and leave.  She stared at it even when her heart began to crumple.  She stared until the next day had come and gone, unable to do anything but sob silently.

“Ma’am?  I saw your bag rip open and I figured you’d need a little help,” husked an accented voice from in front of her, bringing her back to reality with a shock.  Taking in a shuddery breath and feeling unwelcome moisture on her cheeks, she focused her eyes to look at the man who had so kindly offered his assistance.

“Thanks...  Been having trouble bending over with the...,” began her grateful spiel, coming to a grinding halt as she recognized just who had come up her walkway.

There, standing before her on a rare sunny day in Britain, was Tom Hiddleston.  An actor she had discovered before Harold had moved out and had become completely enamored with.  She’d even used some of his films to help cope with her sadness after her husband had left, finding some solace in his characters  To have him talking to her like he was just another person was more than a bit of a shock to her system.  Thankfully, he only gave her one of his bright grins before proceeding to pick up her spilled groceries.  “How many months are you?” he asked as a means of starting pleasant conversation.

“Ah, a-about six,” squeaked out of her as she simply watched the handsome star pick up cans of peas, green beans and creamed corn.

“You and the father must be so excited,” chirped out of him as he straightened with his armful of goods.  Just the look on her face must have been very telling as he immediately looked concerned as well as apologetic.

Before anymore could be said, he was taking the keys hanging from her hand to unlock the door; gently pushing her inside before following.  Closing the door, Tom placed the items he carried on the counter before carefully leading Selene to a chair at her own kitchen table.  “I’m sorry for what I said out there.  I just...  Christ, you’ve cocked this one up good Hiddleston,” he growled at himself before moving into the kitchen.  Moving like he had lived there his entire life, the thespian pulled out her tea kettle as well as a few bags of jasmine tea.

Soon, the kettle was on the stove to allow the water to warm, her famous guest joining her at the table to take her right hand in both of his.  “Will you be alright luv?  Do you want me to bugger off?” murmured a voice that made her want to shudder down to her marrow.  Just looking into his aqua eyes came close to making her forget the pain in her chest, his concern making her smile despite her deep misery.

“No... its okay.  You couldn’t have known...  Harold... he left me the day I was going to tell him about our little surprise.  I still haven’t told him.  With the way things ended, he might think I was trying to use the baby to force us back together,” she replied, giving a watery sniffle as a few, unbidden tears rolled down her cheeks.

Her guest could only frown slightly, jaw tense as he reached forward to brush away the moisture.  “Even if he didn’t know, he was a fool to leave such a gorgeous creature,” came a declaration that made her jaw come close to dropping onto the top of the table.  Unfortunately, that was the moment the kettle decided to whistle; effectively cutting off any response she may have had.  Releasing his hand, Tom got to his feet and went to fetch the tea; not noticing how she was staring at him like he had two head.

In her current condition, she didn’t exactly see herself as beautiful; let alone gorgeous.  It was only the sound of porcelain clinking down on the wood that brought her back to reality.  Looking up, she saw blueish green staring down at her.  That was when she noticed he was nervous, shifting from side to side as he rubbed the back of his neck.  “I don’t like the idea of you being alone in your condition.  Since I live next door, would you mind if I came over to check on you once in a while?  Promise I’ll call you first unless I believe you’re in labor,” came a request that made her wonder if she was dreaming

“Y-yeah, I mean if you want to.  I don’t want to be an inconvenience,” she whispered, blushing as she felt the numbness that had settled over her lift.

“No inconvenience at all.  I’ll sleep better knowing you and your child will be safe.  I should probably introduce myself though...,” he assured, a knowing glint in his eyes.  Selene could only grin shamefully as she avoided his gaze.

“You already know there’s no need.  You’re Tom Hiddleston and I’m Selene Miinka,” she responded, feeling a bit breathless.

She had been a fan of his since the first Thor movie, having discovered his earlier works only after seeing him as Loki prompted her to do some research.  Over time, she began to develop quite a crush on him; never realizing the star lived next to her.  In all her years living in Britain, she’d somehow managed to not run into him even once.  It honestly boggled her mind, let alone the fact he was offering to keep an eye on her.  “I’d honestly be honored Mr. Hiddleston.  Its not every woman that gets a world class actor who wants to look after them,” she tried to joke, only ending up sounding nervous instead.

Chuckling as he shook his head, he lowered himself so he was kneeling before her; placing a hand on her right knee as he continued to meet her eyes.  “Just Tom, Selene.  Thank you.  I’ll be able to sleep well tonight,” husked out of him as she could only stare down at him with a heavy blush on her face.  Things like this only happened in fairy tales and she found herself at a loss for what to do next.  Thankfully, her guest made the first step; offering her his phone before taking a seat across from her.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Buried under the blankets, exhausted eyes glared at an insistent phone.  Groaning, Selene reached out a delicate hand to pick up the loud object; bringing it into her cave.  “Are you okay?  I heard the power was out,” husked an urgent baritone in her ear, making her grin despite her irritation.

“I also happen to know there’s nothing you can do about it.  You’re all the way in America,” she pointed out, shuddering as a gust of icy wind entered her protective cocoon.  There was simply a growl in response, making her laugh despite her misery.

Over the past seven days, she and Tom had become fast friends.  He’d made it a point to check on her at least once a day, sitting with her until bed time.  Of course, he knew about her crush right from the start; using every opportunity to fluster her.  Not that she really minded.  After what happened with Harold, she honestly fet a little more than undesirable.  To have someone like the thespian trailing after her was the height of flattering.

Beyond that, the pair had found they had a lot in common.  He seemed to enjoy b-movies as much as she did, even suggesting ones that were worse than anything she had seen by far.  The ease with which they were able to talk to one another was also comforting.  It was almost like having a good friend with just a hint of romantic interest.  His appreciative glances and the way he was unable to keep his hands off her growing tummy wasn’t lost on her.  Yet, he had done nothing to initiate any kind of romantic relationship.  “Just answer the question darling,” came a breathless plea that jolted her back to reality.

“A bit cold but I’ll manage.  Really Tom, there’s nothing for you to worry about.  I have plenty of blankets and I’m sure the power will be back on before I know it,” she assured, a bit charmed that he was this concerned about her when he barely knew anything about her.

“The news said the power would be out for days.  Do you have a generator?” came a surprisingly curt response, followed by the faint sound of pissed off sounding traffic in the background.

“Of course I don’t.  What on Earth are you doing anyway?  Sounds like you’re pissing off the entirety of California over there,” Selene pointed out in an admittedly poor attempt to change the subject.  Even after the brief amount of time she had been around him, she knew better.

“Bloody Hell...  Alright, just... just stay where you are luv and try to stay warm, yeah?” came a snappy response before the line went dead, leaving her staring at her phone in astonishment.

Not only had he avoided her question but he made it sound like he was on his way to check on her himself, something that would be impossible for another week at the least.  He had been called to the states only a two days ago for filming.  He was further away from her than her closest relatives.  The flight alone was nearly half a day, so he would have had to leave after a meager twenty-four hours just to pull it off.  Not only would that likely cause all kinds of ruffled feathers in Hollywood, such a feat wasn’t something you did for a woman you only met a mere seven days ago.

Huddling under her blanket pile, Selene was grateful that at least the phone lines weren’t down.  Let alone the fact that she still had a corded phone.  While she got made fun of for having such ‘ancient’ technology, she found it much more useful than her cell phone.  Especially in a situation where there wouldn’t be power for days.  While her cell would eventually run out of battery, the various corded phones in her home could not.  Still, that left the problem of all her food in the fridge.

Even if she kept the door shut, it would soon go bad.  Her best option would be to drag out her huge cooler from the basement, a task she didn’t relish in her condition.  While pregnant, she wouldn’t be able to lift the overly heavy thing Harold had insisted they needed but neglected to take with him.  The best she would be able to do would be to pull it behind her using the handle built into it and hoping the small wheels still turned.  It would be awkward, to say the least.

Grumbling, Selene reluctantly got out of the warm bubble that had been created by her nest of blankets.  The cold immediately hit her like an icy fist, coming close to making her double over as a gasp left her quivering lips.  It was far colder than she had expected and she had to fight the urge to dive back into the safety of the blankets she had gathered.  Saving her food was just something she had to do.  After all, no one else was going to do it for her and Tom had just told her it would be days.  It would be best if she did it now before she grew any more reluctant to leave her blankets.

So, gathering what gumption she had, the determined female made her way down the short staircase; moving carefully to avoid falling.  Each step down caused a spike in anxiety until it was a relief when she felt the hardwood under her stocking covered feet.  Making her way to the kitchen, she fumbled on the counter until she felt the lip under her questing fingertips.  Moving her hand downward, she felt around until she found the drawers.

While this would be easier in daylight, such a luxury was depressingly rare where she lived.  The U.K. only seemed to have two types of weather.  Overcast and pouring rain.  The sun was almost like spotting a unicorn, all too brief but wondrous all the same.  Still, it was a lovely place to live.  Especially if you had been here as long as she had.  Her parents had immigrated while she was a young child, leaving her the house when they had died.  She could never imagine going back to the U.S., the current political environment over there not helping her opinion very much.

Moving toward where she thought the oven was as she mused to herself, she crowed with triumph when the felt the familiar smooth surface of her oven.  Fumbling with her hands back to the left of the appliance, she slid open the drawer and felt around until she felt a freezing cold, metal cylinder.  Squeaking but forcing herself to tighten her grip, she quested for the switch; inevitably blinding herself when the torch shined in her face.

Colorful swearing echoed off the cabinets, the light shifting positions quickly while its wielder took a few moments to clear her vision.  As soon as the dots cleared, she was moving; finding the hulking shapes of her furniture in the darkness more than a little creepy.  The unnatural quietness also made her skin prickle, giving the atmosphere in her tiny home an ominous feel.  It almost felt like something could jump out of the gloom at any moment, making her wish she could just cry off and flee upstairs.

Gathering what courage she had, she moved to the door on the outer side of the fridge; suddenly finding the idea of going into her basement absolutely repellent.  Even with the power on, it was horrifying down there.  The floor was a rough dirt and there was an ancient water heater as well as furnace down there.  Unfortunately, that was also where her washer and dryer were located and she had to go down there fairly often.  While knowing it was empty, she still felt like she was being watched every time.  Just looking at the doorknob filled her with dread.

Taking a deep breath as she gave herself some silent encouragement, she placed her palm over the cool metal; turning it and feeling a shudder skitter down her spine as the door creaked open.  Just staring into the yawning, almost abyssal darkness before her made her seriously reconsider her plan.  Surely the fridge could keep the food cold long enough for the lights to come back on.  Unfortunately, her sense of responsibility almost immediately began to berate her.  She had spent a lot on the meat in there as well as all the other things she had bought to give herself a more balanced diet.  Her bank account couldn’t take another hit like that so soon.

So, gritting her teeth and white knuckling the flashlight in her hand, Selene began to move down the rickety, splinter filled stairs.  Just listening to them creaking under her did nothing to instill confidence.  It almost felt like they could collapse at any time.  The small beam of the flashlight cutting through the gloom only added to her unease, giving her basement a haunted house feeling.  Every second she moved downward, she fully expected a pair of clawed hands to shoot up through the opening behind the stairs to grab her ankles, dragging her into the dark depths to be eaten.

The fine hairs on her arms raised as she was filled with a very real dread, heart drumming in her ears as she saw the dirt floor getting slowly closer.  Even though the power was off, there was an orange glow from the water heater and furnace.  Both objects were gas powered as well as electric just in case of circumstances like what was happening now.  Unfortunately, the gas didn’t give them enough power to do much of anything.  Both machines were far too old and none of the contacts had been cleaned in ages.  Not to mention the gas nozzles themselves.  Both were getting about half the gas they should but she just couldn’t afford to get someone to come out to check them.  Because of this, only the basement really got heat or hot water during power outages.

Unfortunately, the light from the fires as well as the heat only made this place much darker and a bit more like dragon’s lair.  The worst part was, the cooler she was after was in the back of the chamber against the wall.  Just past the two machines that were keeping this room warm.  Hulking objects she dreaded walking past on a normal day.  Doing so in the dark was likely to bring on a minor coronary.  Even now, she was shaking; her bladder a hot, tight ball in her lower stomach.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her foot to take the first step forward when a large hand landed on her right shoulder.  Her heart instantly froze in her chest as her eyes rolled up into her skull as her body went limp.  The tall figure behind her swooped to catch her before she landed, taking her into strong arms as a head bent slightly.  Then, the figure was turning; heading up the stairs to place her on the couch.  “My apologies darling, I didn’t mean to scare you,” whispered a deep voice by her ear as warm lips landed on her forehead.

Groaning, Selene came to a few minutes later; blinking as she became aware of several candles flickering from various places in the room she was in.  Sitting up as she tried to clear her head, she startled badly when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.  “Just me Elle.  Just take it easy now,” soothed a familiar baritone as she turned her head to see Tom kneeling to her left so he was on her level.

“Wh-what are  _ you _ doing here?” she gasped out, barely able to believe it was really him and not some hopeful hallucination of hers.  Raising a brow, his lips barely twitched upward as his greenish blue eyes met hers carefully.

“Better question is, what were you thinking going down the stairs during a power outage in your condition?  What if you had fallen and you labor had started early?  Let alone how stressed you seemed to be making yourself,” he pointed out, giving her a stern glance as he slowly straightened.

Opening her mouth to argue, Selene quickly shut it again; blowing a strand of her garnet colored hair out of her face as she conceded he was right.  “I know, okay?  But what choice did I have?  As far as I knew, you were in the U.S.  I had to get the cooler from the basement to save the groceries in the fridge,” sighed out of her as she shifted her gaze to avoid him.  Staring at a candle on the coffee table, she heard the swish of denim brushing against itself before the cushion to her left was sinking under a phantom weight.

“I should have told you I was on my way.  I flew out as soon as I heard about the outage.  Told the director there was a family emergency.  I see I made the right choice,” rumbled his soothing voice, a strong arm wrapping around her shoulders to pull her closer to him.

“I also figured that was why you were down in that dreadful basement.  I took the liberty of emptying your fridge while you were out,” informed the thespian, placing the fingers of his hand against her cheek and gently forcing her to turn her head toward him.

“But, I want you to realize something very important.  You are my first priority.  If there is a disaster, I intend to be there to take care of you.  Please try not to take anymore unnecessary risks,” rumbled his pleading tones, her eyes meeting his as he leaned down so their faces were bare inches from eachother.

Green now took over his eyes, his pupils dilating as his hot breath lingered on her lips.  With a soft noise, he was giving her a sweet, chaste kiss as his hand moved from her cheek to wrap around her waist.  For a few moments, Selene was too shocked to do anything; eyes wide as her hands twitched by her sides.  Then her body began to respond, arms wrapping around his neck on their own as her eyes fluttered shut.  With a soft growl, Tom leaned forward until her back met the couch cushions; breaking the embrace with a jolt.  “I’m sorry Selene...  I should never have...,” he began to stammer as he pulled away, looking ashamed as well as horrified.

Shaking her head, she reached up before he got too far away; pulling him down for a kiss of her own.  All her pent up feelings poured across the connection formed by their mouths.  Meeting him in person, having him take care of her, even having him show up like this; all of this had only cemented the feelings she had before.  Just knowing what he had done to be with her today made her heart swell as her tongue shyly licked his soft lips.  She was only encouraged when he opened his mouth with a groan.

Since he had met her, he had fallen hard for her.  Just seeing how helpless she was had awakened something protective inside him and he had been helpless to stop it.  Just hearing about the outage had come close to making his heart stop in his chest.  The need to come back to ensure her safety had been undeniable and seeing her in the basement had made him realize why he was feeling like this.  He loved her and he couldn’t bear the thought of her being hurt.  Just feeling her body under his was maddening and he had to force himself to stop before he did anything he would regret.  “Elle, please...  You know we can’t, not like this,” husked a roughened voice that sounded more like Loki’s than his own, the shudder that rolled through her doing terrible things to him.

“Why not?” husked her lovely voice, whittling away at his already shaky resolve.

“You’re vulnerable my pet.  I can’t take advantage of you like this,” he tried, more of the Trickster slipping into his voice as his arousal grew.

“Who says you would be?  I... I’ve been a fan of yours since before we met.  Just being around you has been like a dream.  If anyone is taking advantage of anything, its me,” husked her small, yet roughened voice; drawing a soft growl out of him as he felt his manhood tighten and pulse with need.  Oh, how he longed to take her in this moment; her cerulean eyes practically begging him to do so.

“I know my dear, I could see it all over you that first day.  You’ve kept yourself in control remarkably well.  Still, this is not the time.  You’re scared and seeking comfort.  Who’s to say you won’t regret this come morning?” he tried to reason, only to have her pull him down for a needy kiss; her tongue caressing his in a downright lewd manner.

Pulling away with a low sigh, hooded eyes met his before she was leaning up as a hand on his head pushed him down at the same time.  Hot breath brushed his ear as everything inside him tensed, time seeming to slow as her lips gave the outer ridge of his ear the briefest of touches.  “Please Tom...  Please...  I want this to happen,” breathed the shuddering femme, the hint of actual desperation dissolving the rest of his resolve.  Still, he had to be absolutely sure; otherwise he’d never be able to live with himself.  Backing away slightly, he met her eyes with his; chest heaving as he forced his instincts into the back of his head.

“Are you sure?  There will be no stopping or holding back.  There also won’t be any way to take any of this back.  This won’t be just a one night stand to me Elle.  Unlike what the paparazzi like to say, I only sleep with someone if I feel something for them.  I want a relationship out of this and if you aren’t ready for that, you need to say so now,” the star advised, a serious expression on his handsome face.

Smiling up at him, Selene gave a small nod; meeting his gaze steadily.  “I had an idea that was the case and I don’t really mind.  Besides, I’m the same way.  The only other relationship I’ve had was with Harold so that should tell you what I look for.  I’m not afraid to be your girlfriend, not after all you’ve done for me,” she assured, nibbling under his chin.  Suddenly, her hands were pinned above her head; Tom’s own hand tightening around her wrists as he used the other to caress under her shirt.  Just the feeling of his fingers was like electricity on her skin, drawing a shaky moan from her as he leaned down to nip her throat.

“Are you saying that you love me?” husked his baritone in her ear, the hint of Loki in his tone driving her wild.

“I guess I am Tom,” she quipped, her vision hazing over with lust as his hand moved up to fondle her right breast.  Rough fingertips played with her nipples as his lips travelled from her pulse to her collarbone, the hand over her wrists twitching.

“Then say it.  Say it so I know you mean it,” snarled a raspy demand, making her womb clench with need in response.

“I love you Tom, I have since the day I first met you,” whispered her confession, drawing a gruff noise from the actor as he gave her nipple a pinch.

Then, before she knew what was happening, he was ripping her shirt off; releasing her wrists to do so.  Relishing her newfound freedom, the expectant woman placed her hands on broad shoulders as her body arched up into his.  “I love you too kitten.  I love you so much.  I intend to take care of you as best as I can,” growled his assurances just before his hot mouth covered her nipple.  Bursts of pleasure exploded inside her as his tongue rolled the pink sweet, her hands landing on his frustratingly clothed back.  As if sensing this, he was sitting up; removing his shirt while the pregnant female beneath him ogled the muscles running down his abdomen.

Placing his hands on either side of her domed tummy, his eyes flashed an acid green before he was bending to kiss the crest; allowing his tongue to play with her shallow navel.  Giggling at the faint tickle, she placed a hand on top of his head as she nibbled her lip shyly.  This wasn’t just anyone that would be making love to her, this was Tom Hiddleston.  One of the most desirable men in the world at the moment.  Not only that but he was a rising actor, gaining more fame every movie he released.  To say he was high profile would be a massive understatement.

If any of this happened, she would be thrust into the limelight with him.  Especially when he decided to make their relationship public.  Because of her pregnancy, there would be endless amounts of assumptions made about the child’s origin.  Every aspect of her life would be shoved under a high powered microscope and she wasn’t entirely sure she was ready for that.  Still, meeting his burning eyes as he kissed his way down her dome to her womanhood, she felt her hesitations melt away.

Even with how little they knew about eachother, she knew they would be able to work through things together.  Tom seemed willing to help support her and she was certainly willing to do the same.  He would no doubt help her get through the most difficult part of the introduction to his world.  He would also likely accept the child as his own, protecting the innocent babe from the limelight as well as cruel jabs.  It was only a long, loving lave of his tongue along her womanhood that brought her out of her thoughts, her hands flying to his hair while a husky groan left her lips.

Her sweet scent mixed with the noises she was making brought out the dormant animal that had been sleeping inside him.  He wanted to hear more, to taste more, to take until she screamed for him to stop.  Tightening his grip on her ample hips, he delved inside her shuddering passage with his dextrous tongue.  Feeling her squeeze him instantly clouded his mind and he was hilting his tongue inside her, moving the muscle back and forth in a lewd manner.  The way she keened out his name only deepened the haze, a soft rumble leaving him as her honey began to coat his tastebuds.

Keeping his eyes on the swell of her tummy as he intensified his ministrations, he felt his own arousal scream for attention.  The skin on his dick was uncomfortably tight with his need, pre dribbling freely out of his slitted tip and down his vein covered foreskin.  The urge to sink into her welcoming heat and end his torment was nearly maddening.  There was only a small thing he wanted more than his own relief.  He wanted to taste her orgasm on his tongue as she cried his name to the heavens.

Pressing his mouth against her to create a seal, he got to work, using all the skill he had learned over the years.  Each brush, each stroke had a singular purpose, to tip the woman writhing on the couch over the edge.  From the small squeals and soft sighs she was making, it wouldn’t be much longer.  Grinning gently, he felt around with the tip of his tongue until he felt a telltale rough patch deep inside her canal.  The sound she made in response told him he was right on the money and he began to tease that special spot with gusto.

The sensations building within her were unlike any she had felt before, wild screams of pleasure leaving her as she felt her body building up to something incredible.  A veil of white dropped over her vision as her hands tightened in his curly locks, as if afraid he would abandon her in the middle of this incredible experience.  The star between her thighs only chuckled, the vibrations only increasing the pressure forming inside her.  Suddenly, she was exploding; stars of every color overwhelming her sight as every muscle in her body went tight.   
She felt like she was being pulled between ecstasy and agony, crying out for the man that was causing all of this as she experienced an orgasm that was more powerful than anything she had felt.  It was like her consciousness could be swept away if she wasn’t careful about it  It was only the feeling of Tom between her legs that anchored her as the wave stretched on.  Just as she began to feel scared she would be caught in this wild current for eternity, she began to come down; her famous visitor pulling away from her with an odd smirk on his face.

Licking his lips slowly, as if savoring her taste, he prowled over her shaking body; emerald eyes roving over her curves before lingering on her flushed face.  “You seem like you enjoyed that.  Are you up for a little more?” purred out of him, his voice throaty and holding just a hint of danger to it.  He almost seem like Loki in the flesh, giving her an odd feeling of apprehension on the inside.  Cupping his cheek with her left hand, she gave a small nod; feeling the clothes on her lower body slide off.

Staring down at the exquisite woman below him, Tom found himself unable to hold back any longer.  He needed to have her, now.  Still, he wished he could take his time with her this first time; show her how much he had grown to care for her over a short amount of time.  The best he could do was give her as much pleasure as he could before he exploded.  With how hot and tight his lower belly felt, he knew he wouldn’t last very long.  Still, as he placed himself at her entrance, he forced himself to take things slow at first.  After all, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

Slowly and ever so carefully, he slid into her welcoming sheath; releasing a gruff noise at the feeling of her fluttering around his shaft.  Panting slightly, he bent to take her lips as he allowed her to adjust; every nerve on fire and screaming at him to move.  It was only when she placed her hand on his upper back and whimpered in his ear that he gave in, moving back just long enough so he could drive into her.  Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of their pleasure; the candles flickering with their movement.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seventh Month~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Whistling to herself as she pushed a tray of cookies into the oven, Selene shook her head in playful irritation when she heard a soft knock on her door.  When it came to baked goods, Tom had impeccable timing.  It was like he could sense she was going to make something sweet, always seeming to knock just as she popped the items into the heated oven.  “Coming,” she chirped, already feeling excited about seeing him.

Since the power outage, they had only continued to grow closer.  They were now officially a couple, at least as far as their own guidelines went.  They were waiting until the baby was born, mostly due to the insistence of Luke.  As Tom’s publicist, he wanted to make sure the actor wouldn’t be subject of any damaging rumors.  An edict that the thespian had wanted to fight but Selene had not.

As a fairly mundane person that held a fairly modest job as a seamstress, she knew his reputation held a fair amount of importance for him.  With his position as a star still being fairly tenuous, he needed to stay on the good side of the public as much as he could.  Having a suspected child with a woman out of wedlock was not the way to do it.  Sighing as she reached for the doorknob, she forced those thoughts to the back of her head as a smile curled her lips.  There was no use in letting Tom see how out of sorts she was.

As the door slid open, both her smile and her heart dropped through the floor when she saw Harold standing on her doorstep with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.  “Hey Elle, I know this is a bit of a dick move after what I did to you but I was...,” he began, trailing off as his eyes travelled lower to land on her growing stomach.  What happened next, occurred rapidly.  The flowers dropped as all the color left his cheeks, comprehension dawning over his shocked visage.  Then he was shoving her inside, shutting the door behind him as her mind began to race.

“Oh, oh Jesus...,” gasped out of him as he swayed, resembling a man that had gotten socked soundly in the stomach.

“I don’t want you to do anything Harold.  In fact, why are you even here?  You told me you’d already had another woman all lined up,” she pointed, shaking off her surprise for a mixture of insult as well as incredulousness.

“Th-that... she...  That isn’t the issue right now!  Look at yourself!  You’re pregnant with my child and you didn’t think to tell me!” the normally mild mannered man protested, gesturing to her large belly before he began to pace.

“She dumped you didn’t she,” Selene pointed out mercilessly, taking a bit of guilty pleasure when she saw him slump in resignation.

Sighing, she pulled out a chair for him; taking the moment to gather her thoughts.  Just seeing him here had thrown her emotions into a tailspin and she needed to sort them out just a bit.  “I should have told you about your child.  There’s no excuse for that.  I just didn’t want this to be the thing that forced you to stay with me.  I meant it before when I said I don’t want anything from you,” she announced, carefully avoiding looking at her ex.  If she had, she would have seen just how perplexed he was.

“How am I supposed to react?  This is my child!  I want to be part of its life, to take care of it.  If you had told me about this I would have never...,” he began, getting to his feet to take the hand that had worn his wedding band into a loose hold.

“Exactly, you would have stayed with me despite your own feelings.  That’s not healthy for us or the child.  How long could we have lasted before the fighting started?  Before you started blaming me for your decision to hide your feelings?  I had to watch my parents go through that.  I don’t want that for our baby,” she pointed out, pulling away from him to put some distance between them.

Despite her outward firm stance, just being near her former husband made her heart lurch.  It would take a frightening lack of effort on his part to sway her to his side of things.  A fact he was well aware of.  In fact, he was already getting a certain expression on his face; one that he used when trying to get what he wanted after she had said no.  Opening his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a jaunty sounding knock on her door.  Guilt colored relief filled her as she immediately went to the door, having a good idea it really would be Tom this time.

Sure enough, there he was as soon as the entry swung open; smiling down at her before he was bowing.  “Morning Elle.  Just came by to...,” he began, trailing off when his gaze shifted to over her shoulder and he saw the company she had.  Raising a brow, he looked back down at her before back at the newcomer; tilting his head to one side while he tried to figure out what was happening here.

“Tom, this is Harold.  He decided to rekindle our relationship after his girl dumped him,” Selene introduced, not caring just how brutally honest her explanation was.  Quirking a manicured brow, the much taller star gently pushed his way into her home; taking care to wrap a possessive arm around her waist as he stood by her side.

“You’re too late for that, mate.  She’s been off the market for a bit now and she’s quite happy.  While I won’t deny you visitation with your child, do not think to use the babe as a way to get back together with Selene,” came a stern declaration, holding a slight dangerous tone she had never heard from the actor before.

Harold, who had turned into a shaking mess, simply nodded before bolting; the door slamming in his wake.  It was only when he was gone that Tom relaxed, still looking faintly disturbed as he lead her to her kitchen table.  “Sorry bout that love.  Can’t have him sniffing about while you’re so vulnerable,” growled his baritone in her ear before a kiss pressed to her cheek and he was walking into the kitchen to make tea.

“No worries.  I didn’t really want him here anyway.  Not after how things ended between us.  Just the fact that he was here because the woman he left me for dumped him...,” hissed out of her, some of her shock fading for the very real anger and hurt she felt.

Tom was there in a blink, hushing her softly as he sat beside her to take her into his arms.  “Its alright now.  I’m not about to let anyone hurt you or the baby,” he assured before beginning to sniff the air, making a pleased noise as he caught a whiff of the cookies.

“Now, let’s forget all this and focus on more important things.  Like those cookies you have in the oven,” purred his teasing voice, drawing a laugh from her as he grinned down at her.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month Nine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Groaning as she felt another contraction roll through her, Selene glared at her useless cell phone from her position on the bathroom floor.  When her contractions had started that morning, she had hoped they were just braxton hicks.  She had found out different in the middle of going to the bathroom.  Of course, when she had reached for her cell to call Tom, it had slid into the sink; getting itself wet and shorting out spectacularly.  Thus proving her lifelong hatred of the damn things to be right on the money.  Now, she was huffing through a contraction; whimpering as she felt the pressure gradually increasing within her.

Resting her head on the cool tub as the pain finally ebbed away, she wished she could just crawl her way to a corded phone to call 9-1-1.  Unfortunately, the intensity of her pain made it hard for her to even think about moving.  Already, she could feel the head of the infant pressing down on her hips; filling her with an unfamiliar urge.  An urge she honestly dreaded in her current position.  The last thing she wanted was to give birth in the bathroom, all her neighbors privy to her screams of effort.  Unfortunately, her body had other plans; her water breaking with a pop and effectively soaking the pair of underwear and nightgown that she was wearing.

Swearing colorfully, she blew her ruby hair out of her clammy face as her blue eyes glimmered with frustration and fear as she removed her sodden panties.  Sucking in a lungful of air to scream for help, she stopped when she heard a knock from downstairs.  Holding her breath, she strained her ears to listen for any sign of Tom.  It would be just her luck to have a robber in her house at a time like this.  “Elle?  You okay?” called a rich baritone from downstairs, doing wonders to soothe her jangled nerves.

“Call an ambulance Tom!  My water just broke!” she called, using the breath within her to help her voice carry down the stairs.

Suddenly there was the sound of a herd of elephants on her stairs just before the worried face of her famous boyfriend was peeking around the doorway.  “Selene...,” he breathed, all color draining out of him before he was disappearing again.  Breathing slowly while another wave began to build within her, she heard the sound of a headset leaving the cradle; making her smile just slightly.

“Hello?  Yes, my neighbor is in labor.  Her water has already broken.  Yes, yes I can give you the address,” came a shaky but firm voice from the hall, helping her relax further despite the contraction ripping through her.

The urge from before was coming back full force and she suddenly knew what it was.  Her body was telling her to push, a message that utterly terrified her.  Groaning, she took in a breath before grabbing her thighs and heaving forward.  Something large began to move down her tight passage, making her breath catch as her heart shuddered in her chest.  It was coming, it was really coming.  The room she and Tom had so lovingly prepared would soon have its occupant.  Unsure she was ready but having no choice, Selene continued to push with the pain; gritting her teeth when she felt a faint burn.

“Yes, I can check on h...  M-my God...  She’s pushing now.  I can see the hair coming.  I have to go.  I have to focus on this,” declared a voice from far away just before a figure was helping her hold her legs.

“That’s it luv.  Just a bit more my brave girl,” encouraged a gruff tone as she pushed until she felt she would turn inside out.

With a low cry, she felt a bit come free but no longer had any strength left; slumping back as soon as the contraction ebbed.  “Almost Elle.  I’m here, I have you,” whispered the soft but determined voice from before, making her feel safe despite her desperate situation.  Alas, her respite was short lived; a cry leaving her as she began to push anew.  Every inch that left her felt like a struggle but she kept on, letting out a yell when the head finally came free with a release of pressure.

“That’s the head my strong darling.  I’m so proud of you love.  Only a bit more work left now,” soothed a rumble from between her legs, gentle hands holding the coming infant in place.

Puffing out and gathering her strength, Selene braced before she was pushing again; wails bouncing off tile walls as the first shoulder stretched her.  It felt like an eternity of stretching, pain and pressure before they both came free and she felt the end in sight.  Laying backwards as she caught her breath, she blinked to clear her vision enough to meet Tom’s eyes; heart stopping when she saw his expression.  He looked scared but happy at the same time, a large grin on his face as he focused on the baby making its way out of her body.  Just one more push and it would all be over, the thought making her heart leap in her chest.

Gathering what strength she had left, she pushed; grateful when the actor pulled carefully.  Then, with a rush of fluids, the babe was free; wailing its lungs out a sirens began to come from down the street.  “A girl,” Tom whispered, reaching for a towel to wrap her in before handing to newborn to her exhausted mother.  Selene could only smile, leaning into her boyfriend as he sat beside her.

  
  
  


**_The End_ **


End file.
